robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
101
101 was a fast and violent tracked robot with a zero turning circle that competed in the third, fourth and fifth series of Robot Wars. 101's best performance came in Series 3, where it lost in the second round of the Semi-Finals to Hypno-Disc on a very tight judges' decision. It was also the winner of the first Tag Team Terror Competition with King B3 despite being bitter rivals at the time. Its main weapon was a small spike that would automatically fire at 200mph when an opponent was in range, capable of punching through ⅛ inch steel plate. It was activated by an EPCS (Extraperceptive Central System), and at the end of Series 4 guiding wedges, similar to Hydra's flanges, were added to the front of the machine. The robot was made from HE30 alloy, later upgraded to aircraft-grade aluminium. 101 was one of the few robot to use caterpillar tracks, and was the best performing robot in the UK to have such construction. The tracks, made from an old milk bottle washing machine, had enormous traction on the arena floor because of tiny screws which protruded from them and had power from two 800W motors. In battles against Panic Attack and Overkill, 101's tracks saved it from being pitted as it was able to keep purchase on the arena floor despite being lifted and steer away from the pit at the last minute. 101 was a renowned low-budget robot, having salvaged most of its parts from its predecessor Robo Doc. It was rumoured to have gotten its name from costing a pound and a penny to build, but in truth cost somewhere around a still-remarkable five pounds. The real origin of the name was from the robot's length - 101 centimetres, and Amy Franklin's then-favourite movie 101 Dalmatians. Although its official colourset was yellow and black chevrons down the side, these did vary outside the main competition. A notable example occurred during the Tag Team Terror of Series 4, where the chevrons were replaced with white spots on a black background, with several other black spots on top. Team 101 also entered Series 2 with Robo Doc and Series 6 with Anarchy, neither having as much success as 101. Rivalry with King Buxton Robot History Series 3 101 proved very quickly that money was no match for good engineering. Overkill got under 101 at the start and both robots drove around each other. Overkill pushed 101 near the pit, but 101 steered out of the way. Both robots nearly went in the pit but Overkill got under 101 and pushed it into Sir Killalot. The plan backfired, and Overkill was immobilised and flipped by Sir Killalot. 101 and Centurion exchanged blows in the second round, with Centurion lifting 101, but failing to flip it. Centurion was put out of the battle when an arena spike broke one of its chains. 101 was through to the heat final, and it was time to avenge Robo Doc's defeat from Series 2, as they faced King Buxton. In this battle both robots got under each other, before 101 was pushed into Matilda by King Buxton. 101 pushed King Buxton with its auto-firing spike over the flame pit. 101 escaped Buxton's blows and drove at them, pushing them into Shunt, who axed the small robot. King Buxton got stuck on one of 101's tracks but managed to escape. Buxton started smoking at the end, and the fight went to a judge's decision, which put 101 through to the semi-finals. In the semi-finals, 101 faced off against Scutter's Revenge. Both robots pushed and shoved each other. 101 drove over Scutter's Revenge, catching the aerial in the porocess. Scutter's Revenge began to slow down, finally breaking down completely. 101 pushed it into Shunt, and the House Robots finished them off. This put 101 up against Hypno-Disc to decide who would reach the Grand Final. 101 drove onto Hypno-Disc, stopping the disc. Both robots were harassed by Dead Metal, until the two of them matched each other in blows until cease. The judges left their booth and examined the damage up close; 101 had managed to escape the huge amounts of visible damage that Hypno-Disc usually delivered. After close inspection and careful deliberation, the judges ruled Hypno-Disc through to the finals. 101 also participated in The First World Championship. In its first round against Panic Attack it got lucky, despite dominating most of the battle, and at one point lifting 101 clean into the air, Panic Attack, in attempting to pit its opposition, drove in itself. 101 went through to the second round, where it met Weld-Dor. Although its tracks briefly got stuck in the Northern Irish robot's forklift, 101 was easily able to push its opponent around the arena, winning an easy judges decision. This, however, threw it straight into Razer in the semi-finals. Mike Franklin understandably thought his robot was going to get destroyed and Amy wrote 'Don't hurt me Razer.' on the top of 101 beforehand. Receiving puncture after puncture, 101 was still moving by the end of the match, but having been on the defensive throughout the battle, it lost the judges' decision. Series 4 101 was granted the number 9 seeding in this series. The first round battle with Henry 2 and Dominator 2 was very quick; all it took was a single axe blow from Dominator 2 on Henry 2 before it broke down. 101 did a little bit of shoving work on the defeated Henry 2 but Shunt took over from there, bulldozing it in to the pit. in the next round 101 shoved Major Tom around, slamming it into the side wall. This impact immobilised Major Tom. Matilda's chainsaw sliced Major Tom's head, before Shunt's axe smashed it into smithereens. Shunt axed the headless Major Tom again, and then slowly nudged it into the pit of oblivion. 101 was through to the heat final, where it met Dominator 2 again. Dominator 2 axed 101, pushing it around the arena until cease was called. 101 lost on the judges' decision. 101 later returned for the Tag Team Terror, shockingly pairing up with old rivals King B3. In the first round, the two robots easily shoved around X-Terminator 2 and Invertabrat, immobilising the latter, which left X-Terminator at a crucial disadvantage on the judges decision. This put them into the final against Firestorm 2 and Scorpion. However, as Firestorm had suffered a serious mechanical problem, Scorpion was forced to fight much of the battle on its own, and was eventually rammed to a stand-still by the two rivals, who then celebrated their victory by fighting each other. Extreme 1 101 fought in the first series of Extreme, as reigning Tag Team Terror Champions alongside King B Powerworks. However, after a tentative start, it ran straight into the hefty Mega Morg, who held off 101's normally formidable pushing power. After tagging out, 101 was flipped by Diotoir. King B apparently lost all control, going berserk. With 101 mysteriously running on only one track, the resulting judges decision was lost, and the champions were eliminated. The former teammates turned on each other in a Vengeance Battle, as each side blamed the other for their Tag Team loss. 101 finally won the grudging rivalry with King B Powerworks by shunting King B into Shunt. Soon afterward, King B went berserk again. After running into almost everything in the arena, Bash caught King B and pitted it, falling in itself in the process. This was the last fight between the two. 101 was also due to compete in a Mayhem qualifier for one of the two Annihilators, but it withdrew before the competition began, presumably due to the damage it sustained from Fluffy during its Series 5 heat, which was filmed at the same time. Series 5 101 returned as the 23rd seed. Drawn up against newcomer Fluffy, it ran into problems immediately when the double-headed spinning axe of Fluffy ripped one of its tracks off. Several more attacks by the newcomer tore a panel of armour away and damaged the other track. 101 lost the resulting judges' decision, and was retired after this brutal loss. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 11 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Entered with Robo Doc *Series 3: Semi-Finals, Round 2 *Series 4: Heat Final *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 *Series 6: Entered with Anarchy *Series 7: Did not enter Outside Robot Wars A largely unchanged 101, named Transpower also competed in Techno Games, in the Assault Course. It won its heat against Mighty Mouse, but was disqualified in the quarter-finals after impeding the progress of Bugs Buggy. Appearances in Merchandise *101/Robot Wars: Advanced Destruction *101/Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (GBA) *101/Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox) Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:World Championship competitors Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Series 5 Seeds Category:Tag Team Terror Champions Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Tracked Robots Category:UK Representatives Category:Robots from Northamptonshire Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots Profiled in the Ultimate Guide Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:Seeded Robots to lose in Round 1 Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 3